If You're Not the One
by FascinatingSnape
Summary: A SevLily Song-fic. My first. Takes place in their beginning-to-mid Hogwart's years. Full of teenage angst. Please R/R


A/N: This is my first story. A SevLily song-fic written to take place in their beginning-to-mid Hogwart's years. It is full of teenage angst. Enjoy! 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, characters belong solely to J.K. Rowling and the song, "If You're Not the One" to artist (Band): Daniel Bedingfield. Obviously…

If You're Not The One

**If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?  
If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?  
If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call?  
If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all?**

**I never know what the future brings  
But I know you are here with me now  
We'll make it through  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with**

Lily and Severus enjoyed the warm breeze, in a world made just for them. He hoped they would remain this way for always. It was their secret place, a shaded spot near the small stream away from the hot sun and noisy playground. They shared more than a place, they shared a different life. They were not like those around them, and they reveled in their secret. Lily knew she was unusual, but she never before knew how. This boy helped her make sense out of herself, he did not judge her, nor was he afraid of her. It was like he knew her soul, he answered all her questions, and he completed her. He was her best friend in the world. Severus had never met anyone like Lily- she was beautiful, kind, warm, gentle… and magical, just like him. She was like a balm to cover all the pain in his life - gently cooling, and warmly easing, smoothing out the rough edges of his life. She made him feel special. Tomorrow they would be leaving for Hogwarts- their future and a new life together. 

**I don't wanna run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?**

Could it be too much to hope for? Why did he let himself believe they would always be together? He could not believe that so soon after arriving at Hogwarts, their future, their dream, everything could have gone so wrong. This he did not understand. How could this happen - Gryffindor? How could he not be with her in Slytherin? Could they still be together, if he lost her, he would lose himself. He could feel his heart ache in his chest. His breathing was fierce, as if his lungs would explode. He would be crushed under the weight of his grief. She was his light, his air, his freedom. His world was in her smile, her eyes, her arms… He would have to try to remain with her side, no matter what, or else he would be lost. 

**If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?  
If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?  
**

**If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?  
If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?**

They studied together, they smiled, and they laughed. They were friends. But her sweetness always left him thirsty for more of her. She loved him, and he knew she did, but sometimes the fear of losing her made him retreat into himself, afraid to even hope. It was then she would come to him, like the sun urging a seedling from the soil, to awake, and face a new day.

**I don't know why you're so far away  
But I know that this match is true  
We'll make it through  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with  
And I wish that you could be the one I die with  
And I'm praying you're the one I build my home with  
I hope I love you all my life**

**I don't wanna run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?**

Lily was like his life-line; he just wished he could see her more often, that they could be left alone in peace, away from her Gryffindor friends, and his Slytherin associates. (He could never call them friends) So they would steal away, to be alone, and once again revel in their own secret world. A world where it didn't matter what house you were in, or how _"pure"_ your blood was. A world made just for them. It was more than just potions, it was more than charms, it was more than Hogwarts, and it was more than even magic. It was love. His Lily, the one he dreamed of forever, the one who held his hopes, his dreams, his future in her eyes, in her arms. If she would only say yes, to be his forever he knew he could truly live. Without her, he could not imagine his life. 

**'Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away  
And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today  
'Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right  
And though I can't be with you tonight  
You know my heart is by your side**

**I don't wanna run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?**

(fin)


End file.
